


Fodlan's Day of Devotion

by sevarix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Short and Silly, Valentine's Day, day of devotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29440290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevarix/pseuds/sevarix
Summary: Manuela finds herself yearning for romance on the Day of Devotion, desperate for even a bad date. But it turns out she might not have to settle after all.
Relationships: Manuela Casagranda/Seteth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Fodlan's Day of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day everyone! This was partly inspired by the FEH 'Day of Devotion' (and also the fact that I like this ship). Enjoy :)

The day of devotion.

It was a day Manuela once adored. Being an opera star meant she would receive piles of gifts, offers for lavish dinners, and all the attention she wanted from men declaring their devotion to her. She knew hardly any of them were sincere--they were strangers, after all--but to be treated in such a way made her feel like a queen.

But since leaving the opera… it had been a day she dreaded. She had no admirers at Garreg Mach. And now that there was a war going on, she doubted that would change.

Despite the stress of the war, she still saw signs of others celebrating love on that day. Mercedes and Dedue had exchanged elaborate flower arrangements, Dorothea had received several anonymous gifts from unknown admirers, and even Felix of all people had been in the marketplace buying decorated sweets. And it still wasn’t even noon.

It was just too difficult for Manuela to ignore. Surely she could at least have a nice date with a handsome knight? Or maybe even one of the soldiers?

She sighed. Who was she kidding? They only saw her as a washed up opera singer who was only good for healing.

As she neared the dormitories, she considered Byleth. She had lamented to him her failure to find love on so many occasions that maybe he would take pity on her just this once. He wasn’t exactly known for being romantic, but at this point Manuela would accept even a bad date. And besides, he was far better than Hanneman. She did have _some_ standards.

With renewed hope, she continued toward his quarters. It was the perfect idea, really. Byleth was never interested in anyone, and he probably would be willing to take some time off from thinking about the war.

When she turned the corner, however, she froze in place.

Byleth stood just outside his room, appearing uncharacteristically flustered, his face redder than a tomato. Before him stood Yuri, holding out a bouquet of flowers. Byleth sheepishly took the flowers, smiling sweetly as Yuri kissed him on the cheek.

Manuela immediately turned around and left the area. She sighed once more. Apparently even Byleth had found someone. The stoic, silent professor who was so busy with the war. To think even he had someone devoted to him.

She needed a drink.

With that she headed back toward her quarters, trying her best to ignore everyone else around her.

Just as she neared her room, she saw Flayn walking through the halls. The girl’s eyes lit up as she saw Manuela.

“Oh, Professor Manuela! I’ve been looking for you.”

“Is someone hurt?”

She smiled, shaking her head. “Oh no, nothing like that. I have something for you.” She held out a small parcel of beautifully wrapped sweets.

Manuela smiled, taking it from her gratefully. “Flayn dear, this is wonderful. Thank you.”

“Of course! You are like family to me, so I must show my appreciation.”

Manuela laughed with joy. “Oh Flayn, you’re so sweet. Thank you, dear.”

With that, she continued on her way to her quarters, feeling less in need of a drink. She entered, wading through the dirty clothes left on the floor, but paused when she spotted something by the door that was most certainly not last week’s shawl. A small envelope had been slipped under the door, sealed neatly with the seal of the church.

She picked it up and sighed. It was likely from Seteth, and today she was not in the mood to be given a warning for her behavior. They were in the middle of a _war_ for goddess’s sake. Now was not the time for Seteth to be criticizing her bad habits.

She almost tossed it aside to get lost on her messy desk, but then she noticed the way her name had been written on the front of the envelope. It had her first name written neatly, as opposed to her last name and professor title. Almost as though it was… personal.

Curiosity got the best of her. She opened it, immediately recognizing Seteth’s handwriting.

_Manuela,_

_I would like for you to join me for a private dinner in my office this evening._

_Sincerely,_

_Seteth_

For a moment Manuela stood, stunned by what she read. So concise, yet the words made her thing she was dreaming. Did _Seteth_ of all people just ask her one a date?

Maybe her day wouldn’t be so awful after all. In fact, maybe for once in her life she might enter into a stable relationship.

She still had a few doubts, but in that moment, she let herself dream.

* * *

Seteth looked all over his office, nearly putting it into complete disorganization. But still, he could not find it.

There were two possibilities. One, it was lost, and he’d never have to face the embarrassment of giving it to its recipient, or two, someone else found it, and he would be faced with endless embarrassment.

It was the latter that gave him great anxiety.

He was about to go through his entire office once again when Flayn appeared in the doorway, smiling.

“Hello father,” she said, closing the door behind her.

The realization hit him. “ _Flayn_. What did you do with it?”

She tilted her head in feigned confusion. “I do not know what you are talking about.”

“Flayn! You gave it to her, didn’t you?”

She stifled a laugh. “Well, _you_ were never going to do it. Someone had to. And it had to happen today!”

He felt his face become hot. He had wanted to give it to her personally, but could not decide on what exactly to say, or even how to present himself. Goddess, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to even hint to her that he had those kinds of feelings. 

Flayn stood before him, giving him a reassuring smile. “Father, I think she will appreciate it.”

He let out a deep breath. “I… I suppose you are right. But Flayn, are you… all right with all this?”

She looked at him seriously. “Father. It has been centuries since mother passed. I want you to be happy. I know our family will never be the same, but you cannot spend the rest of your life mourning.” Then she glanced away sheepishly. “Also you should know that I am not opposed to having a stepmother. I… think it would be nice, actually.”

Seteth blinked at her. He had been so concerned about what Flayn would think about him potentially entering a relationship again, that he never considered that she would _want_ it to happen. He smiled. “Thank you, Flayn. You continue to surprise me with your wisdom.”

She giggled. “Well then you must let me help you prepare! Perhaps you can have a nice fish dinner.”

He smiled, feeling strangely nostalgic. “Excellent idea.”


End file.
